


A Book Can Carry Me Away

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Reading, Whiny Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madysson loves to read books, and Michael hates it when she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book Can Carry Me Away

Reading is my favorite thing to do in the world. When I'm wrapped up in a good book, nothing else matters. I'm carried into a world where anything can happen. 

Unfortunately, if it's a really good book, that applies to my boyfriend. Michael hates it when I read, because I don't pay attention to him.

"Mady, baby." Michael cuddled up next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around my middle. "Put the book down.

"In a minute Michael. I'm almost done with this chapter." Michael whined, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Madysson, give me love." I giggled, keeping my eyes on my book but raising a hand to run through his hair.

"Hold on Mikey." Michael pouted but let me finish. As soon as I set the book down, Michael pulled me into him, kissing me hard.

"Tell me you love me more than your books." I rolled my eyes, but pecked his lips again.

"I love you more than I love my books." Michael grinned, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." Michael pulled me into his chest making sure I had no way to escape from his loving arms.


End file.
